


The Family Next Door

by Soshistorm



Series: New Horizons [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family moves in next door</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Next Door

“Dad,” 

“Hmm?” Ned turned to his son, lowering the book in his hands as he did. Bran was looking away from him from where he was sitting on a chair in front of their house, looking very curious about something. 

“Is someone moving in next door?” 

Ned looked the same way as his son, seeing men lifting heavy boxes and furnitures out of a large van into the house next to theirs. 

“Looks like it,” he mumbled, not knowing if Bran heard or not. Ned had not heard of anyone moving into the house. No one had lived there for years. 

“I'm going back into the garden,” Bran said as he pushed himself up from the chair. “Hopefully Summer hasn't buried any dead squirrels in front of the Weirwood again.” 

Ned gave him a nod before going back to his book, but he could help giving curious looks over at the big van, watching all the things that were being moved out. 

“Uncle,” Ned was almost startled by the sound of his nephew's voice as he talked to him. He turned his head, seeing Jon Snow Stark-Targaryen standing there in his military uniform, ready to go back up to the wall. 

“Jon,” He smiled at the boy, who gladly smiled back. He reminded him so much of his dear sister, Lyanna. There was something bittersweet about seeing Jon and being reminded of her. 

“I'm going back up now,” Jon said, leaning on to the wall of the Stark house. “I'll come back down in two months though.” 

Ned stood up, giving the boy a warm hug. “You better. Catelyn wouldn't be very happy if you missed her birthday party.” 

Jon laughed, patting his uncles shoulder. “I'll be here.” 

-

Sansa was humming on one of her favourite songs as she sat in the garden, her back against the weirwood, a flower in her hand. Nearly every summer day she spent like this, doing nothing but admire the nice garden they had. The best garden in Winterfell.

Of course that was only in the summer when it wasn't covered in snow and it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the Tyrell's garden in Highgarden. 

“Excuse me, Sansa.” Sansa looked up as she heard a voice talking to her to her left. She smiled as she saw Jojen's sister standing there. Meera. 

“Hey, Meera! What are you doing here?” she asked. The girl was only here when she had to pick up Jojen and at the moment the boy was not here. She would know since she spent at least an hour with him every time he was here up in the weirwood tree, talking about all kinds of stuff. 

“Have you seen Jojen around?” she asked, face completely serious. “He took off suddenly an hour ago or so.” 

Sansa shook her head. “No, I haven't seen him around here today. Are you sure he's here?” 

Meera sighed, turning her head to the left before mumbling “Yeah, he climbed over the fence.” 

Sansa's brows rose slowly. “The fence?” 

“Yeah,” Meera said as she walked past the tree and further into their garden, leaving Sansa to wonder. Why would Jojen climb over the fence?

-

“Summer! Here!” Bran tried to tell his dog-wolf. Summer merely stared back at him before walking past the bed of blue roses in their garden. His father had told him when he was little that it was made in memory of Bran's aunt, Lyanna. 

His aunt used to love these blue roses that only grew up in Winterfell. Her husband, Rhaegar, used to give them to her all the time, his father had said. Bran smiled sadly as he looked at the roses. He had never gotten to meet his aunt as she died before he was born. 

He wished he had gotten to know her. His father's words about her made him miss her even if he had never met her. 

“Bran,” 

Bran squealed, falling down upon his bum. His eyes quickly landed on the boy standing beside him on the ground. 

“Jojen, what are you doing here?!” He asked, taking deep breaths with a hand covering his chest. 

“Looking at your garden,” Jojen answered as he stared at the blue roses. “It's very beautiful.” 

Bran shook his head before standing up again. “No, I meant why are you here? In my garden. You live like half an hour away.” 

Jojen turned to face him slowly, letting a few seconds of staring at Bran pass by before answering. “We moved in next door.” 

Bran eyes widened slightly before he remembered the van outside. “Oh, so you're the ones moving in!” he smiled now, suddenly very happy to have his best friend so close. 

“That's great!” his hand landed on Jojen's shoulder before his smile fell. “Wait, why didn't you tell me this?” 

Jojen shrugged, brushing off some leaves off his grey T-shirt with his right hand. “Forgot to mention it.” 

Had he not known his friend as good as he did, he might have argued. But Jojen was Jojen and knowing him he actually honestly forgot about it and didn't think it mattered that much. 

-

It was only a few minutes since Catelyn sat down beside her husband, looking at him as he right out stared at the people moving in next door. It was weird that they hadn't been told about this. The old house hadn't been used in years. 

“No way,” Ned suddenly mumbled and Catelyn gave him a curious look before looking the way he did.

She couldn't help but let out a loud sigh as she saw Howland Reed standing in the next door garden. Ned was probably smiling like a little child by now. 

She turned back to Ned, seeing that she had been right. He was grinning. 

“Howland!” He practically yelled across the yard, making Catelyn jump only slightly. 

“No need to yell, Ned.” She said, looking over at Howland who had now spotted Ned as well, mirroring his huge smile. 

The two men ran towards each other, and Catelyn could have sworn that it looked like a scene taken right out of some romantic comedy. The men stood there hugging, Catelyn watching them with a smile. 

“Dad, that's pretty gay!” Robb yelled as he was practically hanging out his window, grinning like an idiot. 

Catelyn looked up at him. “Robb, you get yourself back in before you fall out!” 

-

“Dad, that's pretty gay!” Arya heard her brother yell and wasted no time as she ran up to her window, pushing it open to look outside. Beside her, Robb was leaning out the window, smiling as their mother yelled up at him. 

“Robb! I said to get back in!” 

“Don't worry, mother, I won't fall out!” 

“Don't make me come up there!” 

Arya looked over at her father, seeing him hugging some strange man. 

“Wow, dad, that is pretty gay.” 

“I do hope my father won't divorce my mother for this.” 

Arya almost screamed as she turned to the voice behind her, breathing heavily as she was faced with Meera Reed. 

“Seriously!?” She yelled at the girl who only smiled back at Arya. 

“I'm kidding.” Meera said just as her face turned serious again. “Have you seen my brother?” 

Arya gave her a weird look. “No.” 

“Oh,” the girl mumbled as she walked to stand beside Arya in the window. “I can't find Jojen, dad!” 

“I'm here,” 

This time Arya did scream, jumping right into Meera's arms in the process. Jojen looked at them strangely while Bran chuckled behind him, looking right at Arya. Arya glared at him as she detached herself from Meera, mumbling a short 'sorry' her way. 

Why were there so many Reeds around here now? 

“Oh, Arya, did you hear?” Bran asked excitedly. “The Reeds are moving into the house next to ours!” 

They all looked at her and she could only stand there, her mouth half way open. These kids were moving in next door? The kids that scared the living shit out of her half the time and there wasn't much in the world that could do that. 

“That's...great.” she mumbled out, staring blankly at Bran. 

Could things get any weird around here? 

Apparently they could as she now saw Rickon walking by her door on Shaggydog's back, blasting some kind of Japanese metal song from his phone.


End file.
